S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 4
The Shadow of the majestic giant flying poision-toothed billion million kilo clam looms over the arena. Yaji:............................................eh? The Giant clam has what seems to be painted pink lips, and also a pink bow and a figure riding on it. Mystery Man: How cute eh Yaji?? Yaji: Do I know you?! Mystery Man warps by Yaji grabbing his shoulder Mystery: Oi You look cute Yaji-heika Yaji: That Clam looks like its falling Mystery Man: It looks like i made it faint.. ( gets close to Yaji's ears and whispers) Lets See how my Yaji has grown. Yaji: (looking at Mystery Man's hand on his shoulder) .. Mystery: (removing his hand quickly) Good Luck Yaji: (smirking) I'm quite simply untouchable ( as the clam hovers about a foot above Yaji's head it stops competely) Mystery: Expected of " Kami no Ko" Yaji: ( As the Clam nuzzles his neck) Oi Clamu hand me your pearl ( 30 pearls the size of a bowling ball drop out of the clams mouth, and land by Yaji cracking the ground as they land) How do you know of me? Mystery: (uncloaking after such a long time) It's me Yaji-heika. LEANDRO!!! ( Leandro, eater of the Moe Moe no mi, 24 former marine) Yaji: Never heard of you. Leandro: ( faceplants into the ground) Yaji: "Kami no ko" I haven't heard that in awhile. Leandro: ( getting on his feet) I need those pearls Yaji-heika Yaji: Nope Leandro: ( warping by Yaji) I wasn't really asking Yaji-heika, Excuse my poor behavior but I'm willing to take them by force... it's a shame you had forgotten me.. I was the 2nd in our class...but you transcended all...You were the Child of God. Yaji:... ( collecting the pearls into a sack) I'm off Leandro: (grabbing Yaji's shoulder)......Yaji-heika, I can't let you do th- Yaji: (punching Leandro's chest) How dare you touch me.. Leandro: ( bend down from the punch, peers up at Yaji smirking).. How cute (easily standing straight).... All your attacks will turn into pure cuteness!!!!!'' MOE MOE CANNON!''! ( He blast a cloud of perfume like gas at Yaji) '' Yaji: (warping to dodge it) Leandro: Oi Yaji-heika!! PLEASE WITNESS MY POW- ( as he looks into Yaji's eyes he tenses up) Yaji: I remember you now.. The strongest of the pathetic at my academy.. Too bad ( As he darts at Leandro) One's who hesitate!!! ARE DECAPITATED!! VIVE LA FRANCE!! Leandro:.. ( Regaining his composure) CUTENESS PREVAILS!! Yaji: How naive.... JEAGER PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ( YAEGA PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH, infused with Haki) ' Leandro: (As his nose shoots of blood and his mouth blasts with blood, he falls back)....... After so long.. ( as he reaches his hand out to grasp Yaji).... You're still so untouchable... Kami...no...ko ( faints) ''Black screen (ending music) All the men were arrested. and transferred to Impel Down ice cream store. Yajimora Returned 18 days late for Tsu Tsu's party and was beaten senseless Leandro applied to rejoin the marines Clamu still roams the Sky's Sarah McLachlane sitting with a giant poision toothed flying million kilo Clam on a couch as in the arms of angels plays in the Background. Sarah Mclachlane: And just for 20,000 beri a month you can save majestic Clam's who are in da- (is eaten by the Clam) ''NEXT TIME ON S.A.U.L PROJECT! THE STORY DOESNT GET ANY BETTER!' Category:Stories Category:Chapters